


Chasing Love

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chases, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Kingsley are wrapping gifts for their loved ones when Harry gets cheeky. A chase throughout their house ensues.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: Christmas Fluff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas





	Chasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to my genius friend Q who provided me with the idea! My thanks to amazing friend/alpha/beta [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) not only for betaing this fic, but also for the aesthetic!!
> 
> This was written in response to the Word Orgy group's 'Twelve Days of Christmas' Challenge. This is 'Day 4' and the prompt was 'Wrapping Paper'.

Harry was sitting on the floor of the lounge in their living room, wrapping presents by the Christmas tree. Sticking the final flap down on his gift for Hermione, he looked up at his partner. He and Kingsley had been together now for four years, living together for two, and Harry couldn’t imagine being happier than he was now. 

Grinning as he watched Kingsley folding a piece of wrapping paper, Harry snagged a bow from the pile of various assorted items and stuck it to Kingsley’s head. 

Kingsley stilled and slowly looked up at Harry, a glint in his eye as a smirk spread across his face. 

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be, is it?” he asked, his voice soft, silky and dangerous. 

Harry watched in heightened anticipation as Kingsley reached for his own bow, and then he darted away before Kingsley could grab him. 

Harry led him on a merry chase through their house. Past the kitchen full of Christmas baking they had finished earlier, down the hallways full of photos of their friends and family and the vacations they had taken. Laughing, he ran into the bedroom they shared, and cut back across the bed, using his superior agility to dodge Kingsley’s large hands. 

The chase went on, out into the backyard where the snow currently blanketed the gardens they minded together. Around the apricot tree they had planted when they moved in. It was still small, but one day it would be big and fruitful. 

Back inside and Harry raced down the hallway where their cloaks hung side by side. Their owl Artemis hooted blearily at their childlike play as they raced around the den, Harry caught on one side of Kingsley’s desk where he kept his favourite picture of the two of them. A picture of them in bed, sheets tussled and smiles wide and happy. Harry proudly showing off the ring Kingsley had just given him before they kissed. 

Darting past Kingsley’s fingers once again, Harry ran back to the lounge, almost making it out the other door when Kingsley’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the floor. Harry squirmed as he tried to get out from underneath his lover, laughing as Kingsley rolled him over and pinned the bow to his head. 

“Got you!” he said triumphantly. 

Harry stilled and smiled sappily up at him. 

“I think  _ I _ got the best present,” he said, flicking the bow that had somehow managed to stay on during their chase. 

Kingsley’s grin grew softer, and he shook his head as he leant down to give Harry a gentle kiss.

“Not when I’ve got you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Harry’s. 

Harry’s heart felt like it grew even larger and he pressed back up into Kingsley, the gift wrapping forgotten for the time being. 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ficlet! It was a lot of fun to write! Please leave kudos and comments as those are my Christmas gifts! :D
> 
> Love & muses!!  
> Ariel


End file.
